zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stegosaurus
| performer = No }} 'Stegosaurus' is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 expansion packs. It is the largest member of the stegosaur family of dinosaurs. When it was originally found, it was thought that its plates lay flat on the animal's roof, hence the name "stegosaurus," meaning "roof lizard." It is now known, however, that the plates extend straight up out of its back. ''Stegosaurus was one of the less intelligent dinosaurs, and had a brain about the size of a walnut. Zoo Tycoon This version of Stegosaurus is only a little different from the Zoo Tycoon 2 version. It lives in the Coniferous Forest and is compatible with the Kentrosaurus, ''although both will not be completely satisfied due to their differing terrain needs; with ''Stegosaurus preferring slightly more dirt than freshwater and Kentrosaurus preferring vice versa. Also both dinosaur species in one exhibit may cause pressure when it comes to food, as they both like the same food type. It is therefore best to assign a scientist to their enclosure to provide a steady stream of food. Perhaps the strangest feature of this version is that it will eat staff members, when the real Stegosaurus was a herbivore. The Stegosaurus' body is mostly a blueish green with a paler underside and a greyish brown back. Zoo Tycoon 2 The Stegosaurus in Extinct Animals is tamer and weaker than a real one, but also is aggressive, often seen bashing fences with its tail and knocking down trees. It is easily attacked by big animals, like the Tyrannosaurus and Carnotaurus. Adult Stegosaurus will occasionally challenge each other to fatal fights. Like Kentrosaurus, Stegosaurus can't swim. Stegosaurus is quite easily provoked to rampage. It is able to rear up on its hind legs in a bipedal gait. Strangely, the stegosaurus won't eat trees placed in the exhibit Description. The stegosaurus (genus Stegosaurus) was a large herbivorous dinosaur which flourished in the Late Jurassic period. Its name is derived from Greek roots, and means "roofed" or "covered lizard". The stegosaurus is one of the most popular dinosaurs in children's fiction, and one of the most easily identifiable, owing to the distinctive double row of kite-shaped plates along its back and four long spikes on its tail, an arrangement termed a thagomizer . The largest plates were 2 feet (60 cm) wide and 2 feet (60 cm) tall. These were situated over the hips. No one knows the purpose of these plates. The fact that these structures would have appeared to increase the height of the animal suggests that they were display structures used to intimidate enemies or impress potential mates. However, the most recent theory is that they helped control the body temperature. The plates have blood vessels running through grooves in them. Wind blowing around the plates would have cooled the blood flowing through them. Stegosaurus' skull was long and narrow, and its head was carried close to the ground, probably no higher than 3 feet. It is often said that the stegosaurus had a "brain the size of a walnut." It is thought to have had a secondary nerve centre on the lower spinal cord (often misleadingly described as a "second brain") to control the legs and tail. Media Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Boreal forest animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Coniferous Forest animals Category:Animals Category:Stegosaurs Category:Extinct animals Category:Unlockable animals Category:Unlockable Dinosaurs Category:Official Dinosaurs Category:North American animals Category:American Animals Category:North American Dinosaurs Category:American Dinosaurs Category:North American Herbivores Category:American Herbivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Thyreophorans